Her Past Came Back To Haunt Her
by cinderella9056
Summary: Amanda has been having nightmares about something from her past. Who will help her when her past becomes an Agency matter?
HER PAST CAME BACK TO HAUNT HER

Disclaimer: I do not own SMK or any of its characters

CHAPTER ONE

Amanda was having a nightmare and not for the first time had she had nightmares about this. No one knew what had happened to her. She was trying to get away from the memories, kicking her legs and kicking the covers off her bed as she twisted and turned fighting against an unseen demon. The nightmare that happened was not just in her dreams, but was her life. Her mother didn't know what happened to Amanda, only a few people actually knew. Her father had known and he had died protecting her. Her mother thought he died of a heart attack, which was not true. She had been told to tell no one what really happened to her father. She went into her closet and got her bottle of vodka out and had a couple of shots hoping that she could settle down and get some sleep. The nightmares were becoming more frequent as they usually did this time of year.

A few weeks later

Billy and Francine were having a disagreement about who to send on Lee's assignment with him. Francine wanted to go and Billy told Francine that Amanda was going with Lee. Francine hated that she, a trained agent, was not going and Amanda, a housewife with two kids and a mother from Arlington was going. It wouldn't be too bad if it were another agent, but Amanda wasn't even that, yet she was going to go with Lee Stetson. Francine just did not understand what Billy saw in her.

Billy told Francine in no uncertain terms that Amanda was going and she wasn't. She was steamed. She slammed the door to Billy's office when she left. She was tired of Amanda always getting the best assignments. Francine had been trained for this kind of assignment. Amanda had not. She was a civilian and she was so angry that she was being passed over for Amanda King. She didn't understand why Billy wanted Amanda to go instead of her. What was so special about this woman? She couldn't see anything that she did that made her so special to end up as Lee's partner.

Lee was snickering, happy that Amanda was going with him and not Francine. He didn't really want to work with her because of their past. They had been together for a few months, but he broke up with her when he met Amanda and the truth came out about the cooking classes that Francine was going to and that she was the leak. On this assignment their cover was as a married couple, who was on their second honeymoon. They loved each other, but were having some problems which was why they were at the retreat, to work on their marriage. The real reason is one of his 'family' told him that a deal was going down between the owner of this retreat and a terrorist that was on the ten most wanted list at the Agency. The weapon that they heard was going to be auctioned off was a new weapon that the United States had kept quiet, there was a leak obviously if these people knew about it because the only people who was supposed to know about it were the scientist that designed it and a few others in the intelligence community. This weapon should not have been being talked about or sold on the streets. Amanda and his assignment is to keep the TRX-7 from being sold, especially to Amir Babba, the terrorist looking to buy it at the retreat. If he got a hold of it, he had the money and capacity to duplicate it and if he did, which he would, the results could be catastrophic. If this weapon fell into Amir Babba hands, he would mostly likely use it against the United States and a weapon that was designed to help keep the United States safe would now cause mass destruction. So they needed to find the TRX-7 now and get it before it was sold to Amir Babba.

Billy decided to call Amanda himself and have her come in so he could explain the situation to her. So he picked up the phone to call her.

Meanwhile Dotty had noticed that something was bothering Amanda, had asked her daughter what it was and was told that nothing was wrong. She knew that something was wrong, but would not tell her what it was. She was worried that something was really wrong, her daughter was fidgeting more than usual. She was becoming short with her and the boys. She would yell for no reason if the boys or her would do something that Amanda didn't like. She had never treated them like this before so Dotty was worried.

Amanda couldn't sit still as the memories of her nightmare still plagued her. She found herself unconsciously chewing on her nails while her mother hounded her about what was bothering her. and she was about to blow up at her mother when the phone rang and she jumped up thankful for the interruption. She said "hello." into the phone.

Billy asked Amanda to come to the Agency immediately that it was important.

Amanda told him she would leave right now and be there shortly. She ran up to her room, took another shower, changed clothes and gave her sons hugs and kisses and not saying a word to her mother, left.

Dotty was shocked whatever was going on with Amanda wasn't just a little thing. She knew that it was serious, she wondered if it was work related. She didn't think so though.

Amanda got in her car and left Arlington for Washington D.C., she wondered what she was going to do. She was terrified that her memories of what happened so long ago was going to come back. She was angry at her mother. She had told her mother to drop it, that nothing was wrong. Dotty wouldn't listen though. She knew something was wrong with Amanda.

Amanda was angry that what happened in her past, she was again having problems dealing with. She raised her hands and slammed them down on the steering wheel. She had only been at the agency for about a year. She had so much anger inside her. Why had this happened to her? She didn't deserve this. She thought she had put this behind her, her past and what had happened in her past didn't matter anymore. Amanda had changed. It was like she was a whole new person, a person she liked. If only she could get rid of these damn nightmares.

Amanda drove into the parking lot of the Agency, parked her car, grabbed her stuff and headed inside to see what Mr. Melrose wanted.

Please review!


End file.
